Friday the 13th in Konoha
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: Naruto, that name was once of ridicule, but now the very thought brings only fear and the thought of a legend. And it all began on Friday the 13th
1. Trailer

Here's the trailer to my newest fanfiction! Enjoy!

--

"_Did you know a child drowned near here? He was my son, his name was Naruto_" Kushina's voice echoed over the image of a lake

**A peaceful existence....**

Young Naruto laughs as he's tickled by Kushina

**Turned to pain**

Naruto screams in pain as his left eye is slashed and is thrown into a lake by a group of villagers

**To sadness**

Kushina cries at Naruto's makeshift grave

**..To madness**

Kushina screams in rage as she guts Mikoto Uchiha with a machete

**..To death**

Fugaku decapitates Kushina with the same machete

**..To a legend**

A figure with a potato sack over his head grabs Fugaku

Hinata screams, the figure turns around, now with blood all over his clothes and mask to see the scared Hinata, a bloody machete clutched in his hand with a pile of dismembered limbs that was once Fugaku next to him.

"W-who are you?" she asked as the figure approached her, she started to step back in terror

_The screen cuts to black and another scream is heard_

_--  
_

"Ki, ki ki ki, ma ma ma" a voice says, echoing across the Forest of Death

"What was that?" Dosu asked, Kin next to him, both slightly startled by the sound

"I don't know, let's get out of here" Zaku said as he turned around, only to slam into Naruto, towering at least a foot above him and wearing a hockey mask

_A male scream is heard as the screen goes black_

--

"Naruto?" a female voice said, Naruto turned around, his mask slightly broken, allowing part of the right side of his face to be exposed, his whiskers in plain view. His eyes met that of Sakura Haruno, his emotionless blue eye met her scared green eyes.

_the screen fades to black_

"_Naruto, my special little boy_" Kushina's voice echoed over the image of the same lake, as Naruto slowly emerges from the water, and then cuts to black

"Ki ki ki ki, ma ma ma, ki ki ki, chu chu chu ha ha chu chu chu" Naruto's voice echoed

**Friday the 13th in Konoha**

Sasuke chuckles as he sits on a bridge "I'm alive!" he yells, when all of the sudden Naruto bursts through the bridge and pulls Sasuke under

**Coming Soon**


	2. The Legend Begins

Okay, this is the beginning of my newest fanfiction! So I hope you enjoy and fans of Naruto the Overlord, expect a new chapter in a week or two! Also, I'm just going to say, I have a few people I am CERTAINLY not going to kill

**Sakura**

**Iruka**

**Sarutobi  
**

**Tsunade  
**

**Shizune**

**Konohamaru and the rest of the kids, because Jason never killed children**

**Choji  
**

**and Shikamaru**

**So don't bum-rush me with requests for these people to die!  
**

--  
Friday the 13th in Konoha

Chapter One:The Legend Begins

--

October 12, Thursday 1:00PM

It was a peaceful day out in Konoha, the sun was shining, the day all the more gorgeous due to there not being a cloud in the sky, and Kushina Uzumaki took the view in to it's fullest as she gardened outside, pulling weeds as she hummed a happy tune, when she heard a shout of "Mommy!" she turned around abruptly to see her nine year old son Naruto, running towards her, blood spilling from his forehead as tears drenched his face

"Naruto! Baby what happened?" Kushina yelled as she hugged her upset son

"Those mean villagers threw rocks at me mommy!" Naruto sobbed, causing Kushina to scowl slightly

"Alright baby, I'll talk to Hokage-sama, but first we'll fix you up" Kushina said as she softened her face and smiled at Naruto, who sniffled then smiled back as they walked inside their house

Five Minutes Later

"Okay, that should do it my little trooper" Kushina said as she put a bandage on the cut on Naruto's forehead

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why do they hate me?" Naruto asked, causing Kushina to stiffen up

"Naruto...they just don't like things that are special" Kushina said

"Is special bad?"

"Absolutely not Naruto! You're my special little boy, and you are one of the nicest and kindest kids around" Kushina said with a smile

Naruto smiled back and enveloped Kushina in a hug "Thanks mommy" he said

"You're welcome sweetie, now go back outside and play with your friends, I'll go speak with Hokage-sama" Kushina said with a smile

"Okay, say hi to jiji for me!" Naruto yelled as he ran outside

Kushina sighed '_My poor boy_' she thought as she left

--

"Hi guys!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba

"Hey Naruto!" the group said

"Wow Naruto what happened?" Kiba asked

"Ah, someone threw a rock at me" Naruto groaned

"Ah man, that's troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he scratched the back of his head

"Eh, It's happened before" Naruto said

"Well that's still-woah!" Choji started when a smoke bomb was thrown between the group, causing the group to start coughing

When the smoke subsided Naruto was gone

"Naruto!" Choji yelled

"Hey Naruto! Where did you go!" Kiba yelled

--

Hokage's office

"Hokage-sama this has gone on for too long!" Kushina yelled

"Kushina, you need to understand! I can't just start arresting people! I would have to arrest almost the whole village, and now that the council has more power, they can void their jail sentances" Sarutobi shouted back

"Damn it!" she yelled as she slammed her fist on Sarutobi's desk "Why can't justice be served!" she yelled in anger

--

Back with Naruto

Naruto's yells were muffled as he was dragged to a lake and he was thrown to the ground

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked

"We are your executioners you damned demon!" a man with a mask that covered the lower half of his face said, then a group of about sixty villagers ganged up on Naruto and began to mercilessly beat him

--

Hokage's Office

"**......Mommy**" a voice inside Kushina's head said

"Naruto? Honey is that you?" Kushna asked

"**Yes....Mommy it hurts so much! Mommy help me!**" Naruto shouted

"Where are you?" Kushina panic enveloping her entire body

"**...Crystal lake...help..me...mommy**" Naruto answered, his voice getting weaker, Kushina took no hesitation in sprinting out of the room and out of the tower, passing Kiba and gang who were running to the tower.

"Wait, wasn't that Naruto's mom?" Kiba asked

"Let's follow her!" Shikamaru yelled as the three took off after Kushina

--

Back with Naruto

Some random jounin walked up to Naruto and pulled out a kunai "Time to die demon!" he yelled as he jabbed the kunai into Naruto's right eye, causing him to scream in unholy pain, as the crowd of villagers whooped and cheered, the last thing Naruto saw before passing out was the jounin's eyes, red, and blazing with fury

--

Back with Kushina

**"MOMMYY!! The red eyed demons are killing me!!.....mo...mmy**" Naruto's voice at first screamed, but then whispered, Kushina ran even faster, tears streaming from her eyes, having one thought

'_Please Kami, don't let me be too late_'

--

Back with Naruto

The Uchiha who stabbed Naruto grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the lake, the crowd watched with sadistic glee as the small boy slowly sank to the bottom of the lake

--

"**Mommy...I'm sorry, I guess I can't grow up to be a big boy like you wanted**" Naruto's voice whispered weakly

"No! Naruto don't give up! Please!" Kushina cried, still running

"**....I...love...you....mommy**" Naruto whispered and finally his voice stopped

"Naruto? NARUTO!!!" Kushina yelled and there was only silence. She ran as fast as her feet could take her, still oblivious of the children following her.

Kushina finally arrived at the lake and she growled with anger as she saw the crowd, who when they saw Kushina, froze in fear or ran away

"Where...the FUCK IS MY SON!!!" she screamed

"W-we don't know" the ones still there stuttered in fear

"Well then, you're coming with me!" she shouted as she began to beat the living daylights out of everyone left, after beating everyone into unconsciousness, she began to walk to the Hokage's office until she heard some rustling in the bushes, she pulled a kunai out and turned around "Reveal yourself!" she yelled

"H-hello Ms Uzumaki" Shikamaru said as he stepped out from the bushes

"Shikamaru?" Kushina said as she noticed Kiba and Choji step out from the bushes "What are you boys doing here?" she asked

"Naruto was talking with us when someone threw a smoke bomb between us, and when the smoke cleared, he was gone" Kiba explained

"Yeah, we were going to tell the Hokage, but we saw you and decided to follow you" Choji finished

"Well, that was very noble of you boys, now stay here and try to find Naruto, I'm going to go get the Hokage" Kushina said as the boys nodded

"You can count on us!" they all yelled in unison

Kushina nodded and ran off, leaving the three boys to start calling Naruto's name

--

With Naruto

Naruto's lifeless body somehow surfaced and floated to the edge of the thick forest bordering the lake, his body just floated there, motionless as it sat on a bed of rocks

--

Hokage's Office

"WWWWHHHHHAAAATTT!!" Sarutobi yelled in rage at Kushina's story

"Exactly my reaction!" Kushina yelled

"I'll organize a search team!" Sarutobi said

"Arigato" Kushina said

"**Mommy, the red eyed demons.....kill them.....kill them all**" Naruto's voice said

"The red eyed.." Kushina thought until it hit her, and when it did, her face scrunched up in rage "Uchiha.....I'll do it baby, now be with peace my son, you're going to see your father for the first time" Kushina said with tears welling up in her eyes

**"...Goodbye mommy**" Naruto said

--

Three Hours Later

5:30PM

Naruto was still laying on the rocks when suddenly his eyes opened, he shakily stood up and started to walk through the forest. As he lumbered through the forest, he noticed a cabin, he walked towards it and opened the door, when he entered he saw a small card on a shelf, he opened it and saw that it read "Have a happy honeymoon kid! Kushina's quite the looker!" and he saw the signature was signed "Jiraya".

"_So this was mom and dad's honeymoon cabin, how ironic_' Naruto thought as he went over to a mirror, and he cringed when he saw his face, a scar ran from the top of his right eye down to the jawline, and his right eye, while it wasn't cut, he was now blind in that eye, the blue in the eye was incredibly faded compared to his left eye, he couldn't look at his face anymore, so he looked for something to cover his face, he searched around the cabin and he found a burlap sack, he went into the kitchen and grabbed a hunting knife, he then went back to the sack and cut a small hole on the front of the left side, he pocketed the knife and put the sack on his head, he looked in the mirror and was a little more satisfied with his appearance, the sack covering everything but his left eye, he pulled the knife out and went outside to go hunt.

--

Four Hours Later

9:30PM

Kushina sneaked into the Uchiha district, machete in hand and began to systematically kill the Uchiha in their sleep, women, men, and children all fell to Kushina's rampage, stabbing them repeatedly in the chest, all the time having a mix of anger and sadistic glee in her eyes

After half an hour, she finally went into the main Uchiha household. She sneaked up on a sleeping Sasuke and was about to stab him when the light turned on behind her, she quickly turned around and her eyes met Mikoto Uchiha.

"Kushina? What are you doing?" Mikoto asked as Kushina stood up

"Did you know a child drowned near here? He was my son" Kushina said as she faced Mikoto

"Oh my, I sor-"

"And before he died, he told me the Uchiha's did it. Why couldn't you simply leave him alone? Stop calling him a demon and making him come home in tears everyday!" Kushina said in a loud voice as she approached Mikoto

"K-kushin-"

"RRAH!" she yelled as she stabbed Mikoto in the stomach and swung upwards, effectively gutting her

"What's going on!" came the yells of three males, Kushina turned around to see Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku, all with looks of horror

"Mommy!" Sasuke yelled, tears running down his face

"Mikoto!" Fugaku yelled as he looked at Kushina, who had a sickening smile on her face, causing him to scowl, and that's when he noticed all the blood on Kushina's clothes and blade

"You've killed others?" Fugaku asked

"Yes, you three are the only Uchiha's left" Kushina stated as the three surviving Uchiha's eyes widened

"You monster!" Itachi growled

"I'm no monster, I'm a guardian angel to the world, I'm eliminating your clan so others don't have to face the pain and sadness you've caused others, like me and my son" Kushina exclaimed

"Ah yes, the demon brat, I hope the worms like the treat" Fugaku said with a smirk, causing Kushina's blood to boil, she ran at him and swung the machete at Fugaku's head, but he dodged and kicked Kushina with enough force to send her out a window near her, dropping the machete in the process

--

With Naruto

Naruto was hunting near the Uchiha district, it was late at night, so no one would see him, it would also give him a chance to reunite with his mom, when he heard a loud crash, he ran towards the source and he saw Kushina, struggling to get up

--

Kushina coughed as she tried to get up, but could only get on her knees, that's when she saw Fugaku approach her, machete in hand, she knew her life was now over and she smiled until she saw Naruto in the bushes, and she smiled bigger

"I'm sorry son, I tried, but mommy failed" Kushina said

"**It's okay mommy, I'll finish the job for you**" Naruto said

"I love you Naruto, my special little boy" Kushina

"**I love you too mommy, goodbye**" Naruto finished as Fugaku was right next to Kushina

"Any last words whore?" he growled

"It's not over, HE will return, and he will kill you and your family" Kushina spat, he simply smirked as he swung at her neck, decapitating her. Fugaku spat at her corpse as Naruto looked on in horror, and then his eye narrowed in anger, he watched Fugaku leave and watched the lights go off, he walked over to the area and grabbed the machete and the severed head of his mother, he began walking back towards his home.

--

The next day, Friday the 13th

The village was in a panic, word of Kushina's rampage spread like wildfire, people flooded the Hokage's office for questions

"Hokage-sama! Is it true! Kushina snapped and slaughtered the Uchihas after the demon spawn was killed?" was the question the crowd of people asked, causing Sarutobi to growl in frustration

"Yes! Now leave me! I need to mourn!" Sarutobi roared, causing the crowd to flee. After they left, an ANBU entered, causing Sarutobi to sigh

"Hokage-sama!" the ANBU said

"Yes?"

"We have reports of a figure breaking into the cemetary last night and raiding Minato Namikaze's grave, we searched the area and found that the only thing missing, was Minato's head." the ANBU addressed, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen slightly "I want an investigation of this mysterious figure!" he ordered, but he already knew who it was and he smiled inwardly '_Naruto, you're alive_' he thought

--

Naruto's cabin

Naruto placed Kushina's head on a small wooden pedestal surrounded by candles, then he grabbed his father's head, which was nothing more then a skull now, and placed it next to her head, he smiled under his mask slightly, his family was all together again

--

At Night

11:00PM

Fugaku stumbled aimlessly through the forest, stone cold drunk from mourning the loss of his family, he wobbled and noticed Naruto's cabin

"heh, heh Perfuct" he slurred as he walked over to the cabin and started to pee on the door "Heh, keh heh" he laughed

"Ki, ki ki, ma ma ma" a voice echoed, causing Fugaku to turn around

"Whwos theure? Youhse behter nut bhe trhying two scare me! Ih will hwave your head!" Fugaku yelled and turned around and started peeing again, onl y to notice he was peeing on a boot, he looked up to see Naruto, wearing, black boots, grey ripped pants with a belt, a gray shirt, a black coat, and his sack mask (If you need a better visualization, google pictures of the remake Jason's clothes).

"Ohw, swo you were the perhswon mwaking the nwoise!" Fugaku said as he weakly punched Naruto in the face, in response Naruto raised his machete up and cut Fugaku's left arm off

"Agh!" Fugaku yelled as blood poured from the stump of his arm, Naruto then without hesitation or mercy, cut Fugaku's other arm off, causing him to scream out in pain again, Naruto then swung at both of Fugaku's legs, sending Fugaku to the ground as nothing more then a stump.

Naruto grabbed him by his hair to stand him up and with one final swing, cut his head off, he dropped the head and was about to go inside when he heard a scream. He turned around, now with blood all over his clothes and mask to see the scared Hinata Hyuga, scared beyond all belief

"W-w-w-w-who are you?" she stuttered as Naruto approached her, she started to step back in terror

"AAAAAHH" was the scream that echoed across the whole village, followed by a sickening crunch and then

"Ki ki ki ki, ma ma ma, ki ki ki, chu chu ha ha chu chu chu"

--

Alright, that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Next Chapter: Brother's Hatred; Years Later


	3. Notice

Dear fans,

Please accept my sincerest apologies for the delay of my stories, I know you are all awaiting an update from Naruto the Overlord, well, my computer crashed recently and I lost all of my fanfictions, so, it will be a very long time until I can update, I'll be working as hard as I can to update, so stay tuned for updates. And once again, I thank you for being patient

-NaruSaku For Life


End file.
